Yet another Betrayed Ash fanfic
by Kyusami
Summary: with Ash returning home to pallet, only to find that a fatal tradgedy happened, will he prevail ? read to find out! (Story is ACTIVE)


(Hey guys! Kyusami here. Now I know this has been done by a lot of people but today I am here to write a betrayed ash fanfiction! This is my first one so enjoy!

I do not own pokemon

Chapter 1: A fallen hero

On a cold snowy mountain, 2 figures could be seen. One had on a white cap with a black hoodie, white pants and black sunglasses. The other figure had on white gloves along with a black dress. The male figure had jet black hair with auburn eyes , and he seemed to have a rather emotionless expression. The female figure however, had some emotion, but those of sadness. She had brown hair with blue eyes resembling the ocean. The male figure was known as Ash, and the female one was known as Green. They were both accompanied with their pokemon that stuck with them all those years ago after the incident.

(Flashback) 8 Years ago in Pallet Town

Young 10 years old Ash Ketchum and Pikachu was on his way to Pallet Town to visit his mother. Although he has not won in over the 5 year course of his journey, that did not stop him from being a joyful child that was full of life. As soon as he got towards his town he noticed a building on fire. He ran on the way to his home and hoped that this wasn't his house that was burning. Unfortunately , it was indeed his house burning. "Oshawott Go!" he yelled, calling for his water type companion. "USE HYDRO PUMP TO GET RID OF THE FIRE" Ash commanded. As soon as Oshawott heard the instruction, he started blowing a stream of water from his mouth to soothe the flames. After 5 minutes the house finally stop burning and Ash rushed in to see if his mother was okay. She was not. He started swelling up in tears before finally stopping. "M-mom, who did this to you ?" he asked hoping his mother would hear him. She did, but barely. She managed to let out 3 words before dying "Your former friends" the same 3 words that stuck with him to this day. Once he found out, he went out carrying his mother's corpse out and layed her down. Pikachu drooped his ears as soon as he understood what was happening. This was the first time Pikachu has seen his trainer so depressed. trying to cheer up his trainer would not work no matter how he has tried. it was only until he met his future love that Ash would be broken out of his misery. (Flashback End)

(Flashback) 4 years ago, Pewter City.

Ash Ketchum has grown. although he rarely spoke with anyone, it was fairly clear that he was growing up be a rather structured man. One person who noticed this was Green. Ever since the accident, Green has made sure she would stay in contact with Ash, and talked with him from time to time. She also did this because she had a growing romance for the boy and wanted to confess her feelings. Ash picked up his phone and dialed up a number. A person responded to the call. "Hello ?" a young voice said. "Hey Green it's Ash! I was wondering if you could meet me up in the Pokemon Museum in Pewter City for a small walk as we didn't do one of those in such a long time!" "Yes i would love to!" "Then it's a date!" Ash concluded before hanging up. Unknown to Green, Ash also has grown affections for the girl. As fast as the call ended, someone already banged on Ash's door. "Coming!" he yelled before opening the door only to find Green in a summer dress and with sandals. He hugged her tightly making both of them blush slightly. They soon then went to the Museum in which they actually had a good time. They saw many fossils that were old and both received resurrected Aerodactyls. As soon as that was over, It was already time for them to part. "Well, cya Tomorrow!" Green waved before walking down her path. Ash muttered a few words before running after Green and grabbing her by the arms. After Ash did that and Green turned around he kissed her. A million words was going through Green's mind before Ash pushed away. They were both panting. "Well, I was waiting for you to do that" Green said before pecking Ash on the cheek. As soon as their love session was over, Ash found his house on fire just like in Pallet Town 4 years ago. On the house it said "WE FOUND YOU". He does not know how the traitors found him but he ran to Pallet Town to Professor Oak's Lab and asking him for his pokemons "Well, Ash my boy, I can break the 6 pokemon limit but why do you need this ? "I'll be going under serious training so i will need all the pokemon I get". Soon after, he got all of his pokeballs and asked Green a question. "Will you go with me to Mt. Silver ?" he asked. Green responded with a nod and that was the last time they were ever seen in public. (Flashback End)

Well this has been exhausting! This was mostly a chapter on the history and how they came to be. Remember this is my first fanfiction and constructive criticism will be accepted. R & R and cya!


End file.
